The Bravest Man
by A.E. Seaflame
Summary: "Potter, Albus," McGonagall read, and Albus walked over to the Sorting Hat with false confidence. He could see Rose at the back of the line, giving him a thumbs up. Sighing, Albus put the hat on his head. This was it. Albus recalled what his father told him that morning. "One of them was a Slytherin and he was probably the bravest man I ever knew," his father said.


**Another one-shot! Although this one has no romance, it's just a cute little story in Albus Severus Potter's first year. I've only rated it K+ because something tells me that Albus Potter has a dirty mouth, even as a first year. He must have learned it all from James.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.**

**Here we go:**

* * *

"Malfoy, Scorpius," McGonagall read aloud. The Great Hall erupted with whispers as a small boy with pale blond hair and light blue eyes sat down and put the Hat on his head. There was a minute of silence as the Sorting Hat decided. At last, it yelled, "SLYTHERIN!"

The boy didn't swagger to the table like his father did so many years ago, though. Scorpius only walked there silently, and sat at the edge, completely alone. The members of his house stared at him, they eyes burning with curiousity.

Albus wondered if people ever got over the past. Probably not, because if they did, they wouldn't be staring at Scorpius like he was a monster. Yes, he was a son of an ex-Death Eater. But, hello? Key word there? _Ex- _Death Eater. EX. As in, not anymore. Fucking idiots.

"Potter, Albus," McGonagall read, and Albus walked over to the Sorting Hat with false confidence. He could see Rose at the back of the line, giving him a thumbs up. Sighing, Albus put the hat on his head. This was it.

"Hmm, Potter?" the Sorting Hat whispered in his mind. "Definitely not a Ravenclaw..."

_Hey!_ thought Albus. _I've got brains, you little dickhead._

"Not a Hufflepuff, isn't very kind," the Hat continued, oblivious to Albus's thoughts.

_How RUDE, _Albus thought.

"You'll do quite well in Slytherin, you're very much the definition of a true Slytherin."

_Should I be offended? Because I'm not. _Albus recalled what his father told him that morning. "One of them was a Slytherin and he was probably the bravest man I ever knew," his father said.

Albus had spent the entire day thinking about what his father said. And he remembered what people thought of Slytherins, and he wondered if being in Slytherin could give them a good name. He knew what Gryffindors were like, full of honesty and loyalty and bravery. Albus didn't want that life in the spotlight, where people looked up to him. He wasn't honest, he was ambitious and cunning, like all Slytherins. And his gut told him right then that he was a Slytherin.

The Sorting Hat, apparently was listening to Albus's thoughts all along, because he suddenly yelled, "Better be SLYTHERIN!"

Albus pulled the hat off and greeted Scorpius. The other Slytherins crowded around him, and the Great Hall gasped. He must be the first Slytherin Potter in history. He just made history. Ah, well, his dad made history as a baby. Compared to him, Albus was an amateur.

Should he be disappointed? Because he wasn't. He was happy, deliriously happy. And he grinned at Scorpius Malfoy(who gave a reluctant smile) and the Slytherins that surrounded him, feeling at home.

Yes, he would bring respect to Slytherin, his house. He would help these people, make them admired.

* * *

All of the Slytherins had gone straight to bed after the feast. Albus wasn't tired, though, and stared curiously at the empty portrait.

It was midnight, and the lights in the empty common room had turned dim. Albus gasped when all of a sudden, the portrait was filled with a man with greasy black hair, black eyes, and a hooked nose.

"Severus Snape," he said aloud.

"Yes, that's me, boy. Are you the Potter boy all the portraits are buzzing about?" asked Severus. _Very straightforward man._

Albus nodded. "I'm Albus Potter."

Severus eyed him curiously. "Son of Harry Potter, yet still in Slytherin. And you don't seem bothered by it."

He shook his head. "My dad told me that he named me after the bravest man he ever knew, and that man was in Slytherin."

"Who might that be?"

"You," said Albus plainly. "My full name is Albus Severus Potter."

The former headmaster reeled back, shocked. "Your father named you after _me?" _he gasped.

"Yeah," Albus said. He didn't understand why the man was so shocked.

"Why?"

"He said that you worked with Voldemort but was actually loyal to Dumbledore." Albus explained.

"So Potter's turned me into a saint," muttered Severus. Albus couldn't tell if he was disgusted or pleased.

"Not everybody thinks so," said Albus. "Some people think Dad is off his rocker. But I know you were on the right side during the war."

"Oh, really?"

"Love," the boy said, in a wise voice, "cannot be disguised."

Severus laughed, but it sounded more like a cackle. "You have the wisdom of Albus Dumbledore, just like your father named you."

Albus rubbed his eyes, suddenly tired. "But I'm not made for Gryffindor," he said, yawning. "I'm a Slytherin through-and-through. Good thing, too, I wanna be just like you. And bring some respect to this house."

He went upstairs, and immediately fell asleep on his comfy bed.

Only when Albus left did Severus Snape smile.

And thus, a friendship began.

* * *

**I know that was extremely short, this story is around 800 words! Tell me what you think. Too short? Cute? Weird? Give me all your thoughts in the reviews, the button is right below this. And favorite this story while you're at it. Thanks for reading!**

**~A.E. Seaflame**


End file.
